Trick or Treating
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: Rin and her friends decide to bug Aoki on Halloween. Rated for some language, otherwise it's pretty tame. Happy Halloween, everybody!


A/N: My first Kodomo no Jikan fic, just my way of breaking myself into the fandom. Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kodomo no Jikan or any of the characters, otherwise the characters would be _much _less perverted and this story would be in the manga.

* * *

"Okay, guys, I'm ready!" Rin declared cheerfully, turning toward her two friends to reveal her Halloween costume. Unlike her friends, who were dressed as a black cat and a pink rabbit, Rin was decked out in black and red, wearing a small, cheap headband with fake, plastic devil horns.

"What do you think?" Rin asked, posing as if modeling the costume for her friends.

Kuro's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Gah! Rin, what happened to dressing up like me and Mimi?" Kuro asked. "Now we don't match!"

"I felt like doing something a little different," Rin said, smiling wickedly. "Don't I look cute?"

Kuro opened her mouth to protest further, but Mimi quickly stepped in.

"Y- yes, Rin, you look very cute," Mimi said timidly. She looked to Kuro hopefully. "Doesn't she, Kuro?"

Kuro pouted, figuring that no matter what she said, Rin was going to continue wearing her mismatched devil costume.

"Sure, I guess," Kuro finally said.

Rin smiled cheerfully, knowing full well that she had deeply annoyed her friend by switching costumes at the last minute.

"Great!" Rin said, taking a hold of both of her friends' hands. "Then let's go trick or treating!"

* * *

The three girls were walking together down the streets, lead by Rin. For whatever reason, Rin was passing up every single house, which, seeing as it was depriving them of free candy, quickly began to get on Kuro's nerves.

"Rin, where are we even going?" Kuro asked impatiently. "Just pick a house already!"

"I will, I will," Rin said dismissively. "But first, I wanna go bug Aoki-sensei!"

Kuro stopped walking, mouth open in shock. Mimi stopped walking with her, concerned that something was wrong, while Rin kept on, not noticing a thing.

"Rin, why do you want to go see that stupid virgin?" Kuro asked, her seething hatred of their teacher extremely evident by her tone. "I thought we were going to get candy tonight; seeing his stupid, virgin face will make me lose my appetite!"

"K- Kuro..." Mimi said, trying to help her angered friend calm down.

"Relax, Kuro," Rin said cheerfully, finally stopping to face her friends. A huge grin had spread across her face. "We're just going to bug him for a bit. Then we can go out and get our candy."

Kuro still looked furious, but the promise of candy helped to calm her nerves.

"Fine," Kuro mumbled, finally picking up the pace to catch up with Rin.

"Is it really alright to bother Aoki-sensei on Halloween?" Mimi asked thoughtfully, running to catch up with her friends.

In a few minutes, the three girls reached their teacher's apartment, and Rin eagerly pushed the doorbell. When Aoki finally answered, he seemed shocked to see his students, although he put on a happy face.

"Aww, you three are so cute! Are you here to trick or treat?" Aoki asked, happy to see the girls finally doing something normal for once.

Rin jumped up and hugged her teacher. Mimi held Kuro's arm gently, as if it would prevent her from tearing Aoki's face off.

"No, we just came here to see you!" Rin said cheerfully.

"That's sweet," Aoki said, gently brushing Rin off of himself as he spoke. "But I actually have someplace to go to soon, so I can't chat for too long. I still have to get ready."

"But we wanted you to come with us!" Rin argued, putting on the saddest face she could muster. "You wouldn't want to let three beautiful young girls wander around the streets alone at night, would you? What if we get kidnapped?"

"Can't you take Reiji with you?" Aoki asked, feeling slightly disgusted just thinking of Rin's legal guardian.

"No, Reiji has to work late and won't be home until it's too late to go trick or treating!" Rin said. "Please come with us, Aoki-sensei!"

"Come on, Rin, let's just go," Kuro said impatiently, grabbing Rin by the hand. "If the stupid virgin wants us to get kidnapped by some other stupid lolicon, let's just leave him."

_'Other'? _Aoki thought. _What do you mean 'other'?_

"Fine," Aoki said. "I'll go with you. Just let me get changed into my costume, alright?"

Rin grinned while Kuro's expression grew almost homicidal. Aoki went back into his apartment and came back a few minutes later, dressed up in his costume. Kuro immediately began laughing and pointing.

"You look so stupid!" Kuro laughed. "What the heck are you supposed to be? You look poor!"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes!" Aoki said, wondering if his costume was really _that_ bad. "You know, the famous detective?"

Kuro and Rin stared at him blankly.

"... Seriously, you two need to read more," Aoki said after a short silence. "You've heard of him before, right, Usa?"

Mimi nodded.

"I've only read a couple of his stories, but I like them very much," Mimi said, flustered. "Uh, um, your costume is very good, Aoki-sensei."

"Thank you," Aoki said, happy to finally recieve a compliment. "I can only stay with you for about a half hour, so we should probably hurry."

Rin happily grabbed Aoki by the hand, dragging him along behind her while Kuro and Mimi trailed along behind them.

"Do you like our costumes, Aoki-sensei?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Um... Yeah," Aoki said, sure this was some sort of trap. "You're all very cute."

"Do you like my horns?" Rin asked, lowering her voice so her friends couldn't hear. "Do they make you horny?"

_... Please tell me she didn't dress up as a devil just to ask me that... _Aoki thought.

"Don't push it," Aoki responded, keeping his voice quiet as well. "I'm just making sure you three return home safe and sound."

Rin chuckled, finding some perverse joy in tormenting her well-intentioned teacher.

Over the next few hours (which passed by so fast, Aoki was unaware that whatever appointment he had planned on going to was likely over by now), the group of four went from house to house to house, collecting candy in bags that, of course, Aoki was forced to carry. When it finally came time to walk the girls home, Aoki was completely worn out and ready to go home and just collapse on the floor.

After dropping off Kuro and Mimi at their respective houses, Aoki finally brought Rin to her house, ready to have the night over with so he could get some sleep.

"Goodbye, Aoki-sensei!" Rin exclaimed happily. "I had fun!"

"What is that lolicon teacher of yours doing here?" Reiji's voice called from inside the house.

"... You left him home on purpose, didn't you?" Aoki asked flatly. "He wasn't really busy with work."

Rin chuckled, knowing she had been found out.

"But sensei, didn't you have fun?" Rin asked mischievously. "I'll bet you had way more fun with us than you would have had at whatever other place you were going to go to!"

Aoki stood there for a moment in thought, just now realizing he had missed his original appointment. Rin closed the door in his face.

"Dammit, Kokonoe!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Houin was sitting alone, dressed up as a magical girl, staring at a clock sadly. The party she had invited Aoki to had come and gone, and Houin had seen no sign of him anywhere the entire night.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

A/N: Poor Houin, ha ha. Don't forget to review! (And yes, I'm sorry for Rin's corny joke regarding her devil horns.)


End file.
